far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 754 - FLoB-A-Thon-A-Day-A-Rama!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #754 - FLoB-A-Thon-A-Day-A-Rama! is the seven-hundred fifty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred thirteenth episode of Season 7. Video Overview FLoB-athon incoming Kurt heads out of the Hidey Hole, grabbing Wolfie and avoiding a Creeper to head west to the Far Lands. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $28,156.40, and FLoB-athon 2019 is going to take place across a week from Tuesday to Saturday when he will press F3. Kurt is going to make it simple after a charity stream he watched just reading Shakespeare. There will be some guests, but they will not be the focus. He wonders if they have passed 4 million, but knows he is not at the next floating point boundary. Kurt speculates they could hit the border mid-stream, saying it was FLoB-athon 2011 where AntVenom first noticed the offset. He will mix up what time of day throughout the week he streams to give everybody a chance to tune in. Question: Do you have a 'first time I ___ story'? The first time I listened to music through headphones it improved my listening experiment so much I realized my ability to connect myself to art Mulling over the questions, Kurt finds a Dungeon in a collapsed river. Disappointed in no Golden Apple, Kurt continues onwards. He remembers when he first drove a manual, it was raining but he managed to head home. Kurt remembers first making french press coffee, and his Dad telling him to drive the family home when he was fifteen. Question: What's your favorite wonder of the solar system and/or universe? Kurt says that there is more water frozen and underground on Europa than there is on Earth which is nuts to him. Jupiter also has nearly 75% of the mass in the entire solar system. The fact that there is no definite edge to the universe boggles his mind too. Question: Have you ever considered owning a vintage minivan, I love them. I remember seeing a picture from a car show when you were next to a Toyota Previa, one of my top ten cars from the 90s. What did you think? He finds it amusing how a car he paid no mind in the 90s has become historically interesting. Kurt brings up four-door sedans and says the backseats are always uncomfortable compared to hatchbacks. He finds some neat terrain, and reiterates that Beta 1.7.3 is a critical part of the series. Kurt takes a picture of the impressive canyon he is in, wondering if Microsoft ICE exists and complains about Android switching to Apple's panorama style. Question: Does Juno wear a seatbelt on car rides? Juno does indeed, and Kurt finds a natural cobblestone generator with a lava floe that impresses him. Question: Have you seen the Kerbal Space Program 2 trailer, and if so are you interested in the game? Kurt watched it when it was released, and hopes it is a good game but notes that Squad, the original developers, have nothing to do with the game. He bids everyone goodnight and says next time we meet it will be in FLoB-athon.